Haptephobia PL
by Oliv-san
Summary: Pomimo upływu lat, Seto Kaiba wciąż nie potrafi uporządkować swojego życia po bolesnych doświadczeniach z przeszłości. Jego pogmatwane emocje komplikują się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jedyną bliską sobie osobę zaczyna darzyć zbyt silnym uczuciem. /tak, zawiera incest, mimo to zachęcam do zapoznania się; nie pożałujecie.
1. Catharsis

**Liczba wejść na _Króla Wibrującej Gry_ zachęciła mnie jeszcze bardziej, by w końcu napisać polską wersję _Fobii_ – napisać, ponieważ nie jest to dosłowne tłumaczenie; sporo dodaję, wzbogacam, a przynajmniej do ósmego rozdziału, od którego zaczęło się pisanie najpierw po polsku, dopiero później przerabianie na angielski. Dziękuję Elszy, której sugestia mnie ku temu skłoniła. Nienawidzę Cię.**

**Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to przeczyta. Może nawet oceni albo mu się spodoba. Albo jedno i drugie. I wiecie, nie bójcie się incestu. W tej historii naprawdę nie jest groźny. Jedna tylko rzecz – warto zaznaczyć, iż Seto jest tutaj dwudziestoletni, a zatem Mokuba ma lat piętnaście. Więcej ostrzeżeń popsułoby całą zabawę.**

**A życzę Wam, byście bawili się dobrze.**

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't matter what I want<em>

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_No matter if I bleed_

_You've been on a road_

_Don't know where it goes_

_Or where i__t__ leads_

* * *

><p>Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd młody prezes Kaiba Corporation po raz ostatni odwiedził grób swoich rodziców. Ostatnimi czasy ciężko mu było znaleźć wolną chwilę; nawet by pójść w jedno z najważniejszych dla niego miejsc. Zajmowanie się natłokiem problemów w pracy, <em>Duel Monsters<em> i – najważniejszy punkt na tej liście – swoim młodszym bratem pochłaniało całe dnie, nie zostawiając miejsca na nic innego. Momentami Seto Kaiba czuł się wyczerpany i zmęczony swoim życiem; jedyne czego pragnął, to choć trochę odpoczynku. Odpoczynku, dzięki któremu mógłby uciec nie tylko od wszystkich spraw związanych z firmą, ale i od własnych, tak niechcianych myśli i uczuć. Gdzie mógł zatem znaleźć odskocznię od tego wszystkiego, jeżeli nie przy grobie ukochanych rodziców? Pomimo upływu ponad dwunastu lat od ich śmierci, wciąż za nimi tęsknił; teraz nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zwykł wierzyć, że wszystkiemu może sprostać sam; samowystarczalność stała się dla niego jedną z najważniejszych cech, którą musiał posiąść, by przetrwać. Od śmierci rodziców zawiódł się na innych ludziach wystarczająco wiele razy, by wciąż być w stanie wierzyć, że ktokolwiek może mu pomóc. Był tylko on; on i jego brat, a zapewnienie Mokubie bezpieczeństwa przed wszelkim możliwym zagrożeniem stało się dla Seto głównym priorytetem w życiu. Do tej pory zawsze mu się to udawało, bez względu na to, jakim cierpieniem musiał to okupić. Coraz częściej czuł jednak, że to zadanie go przerasta. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że kiedy po latach ich życie wreszcie wyda się spokojne i poukładane, to on stanie się największym niebezpieczeństwem dla młodszego brata. Wraz ze swoją cholerną miłością, którą tak bardzo przeklinał w myślach.

– _Nii-sama?_

_Seto uniósł głowę znad komputera. Równie dobrze mógłby tego nie robić; to nie mógł być nikt inny. Pomijając zarówno późną porę jak i fakt, że byli w domu zupełnie sami, nikt inny nie zwracał się do niego w ten cudowny, rozpieszczający sposób._

– _Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – spytał Mokuba, z wolna przekraczjąc próg sypialni brata i podchodząc bliżej. – Jest trzecia nad ranem..._

– _Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo – Kaiba odłożył laptopa na bok, przy okazji odgarniając porozwalane wokół siebie dokumenty. – Śniło ci się coś złego? – lekko klepnął wolne miejsce obok siebie, dając Mokubie do zrozumienia, by przy nim usiadł._

– _Po prostu się obudziłem – chłopak wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok swojego Nii-sama. – Chciałem pójść do kuchni po coś do picia, a wtedy zauważyłem światło w twoim pokoju. Dlaczego o tej porze wciąż pracujesz?_

_Mokuba przekręcił nieznacznie głowę, by mieć lepszy widok na twarz Seto, pod którego błękitnymi oczami znajdowały się spore cienie i – młodszy Kaiba nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – nie był to wynik kąta, pod jakim padało światło. Zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak przepracowany był jego starszy brat; charówka do tak późnych godzin nie była czymś wyjątkowym w wykonaniu Seto, niemniej jednak Mokuba za każdym razem był tak samo zmartwiony, kiedy go na tym nakrywał. Wstał i zmienił pozycję, tak by znaleźć się tuż za plecami Kaiby i ułożył mu dłonie ramionach. Delikatnie, powolnymi ruchami zaczął je rozmasowywać, co Seto przywitał z cichym westchnieniem ulgi; właśnie w tamtym miejscu kumulowała się większość bólu, jaki odczuwał po kilkunastu godzinach w praktycznie niezmiennej pozycji. Zamknął oczy. Jakkolwiek nie lubił być dotykany, zwłaszcza kiedy było to tak nagłe i niespodziewane, Mokuba był jedyną osobą, na której bliskość był w stanie sobie pozwolić. Szczególnie kiedy kolejne ruchy tych drobnych dłoni były dla niego niezwykle relaksujące, przynoszące tak potrzebne ukojenie._

– _Podoba ci się? – chłopak szepnął wprost do ucha starszego brata i lekko przywarł do jego pleców, wyraźniej zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. _

_Cholera, Mokuba, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – Seto nie śmiał wypowiedzieć swoich myśli na głos i w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie jedynie przeciągły pomruk. _

– _Tak właśnie myślałem – Kaiba nie mógł zobaczyć uśmiechu Mokuby, ale mógł go poczuć, gdy ten przyłożył usta do jego policzka. Złożył na nim kilka drobnych pocałunków, konsekwentnie schodząc z nimi w dół linii szczęki._

Chociaż drogę na grób rodziców znał na pamięć, tym razem Seto zdecydował się na wybór dłuższej trasy. Było tak spokojnie: czerwone słońce dopiero wyłaniało się znad horyzontu, a jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem były jego kroki i, od czasu do czasu, szumiące pod wpływem wiatru drzewa. Mijając kolejne mogiły, Kaiba zawieszał wzrok tylko na co poniektórych z nich. Jego spojrzenie przyciągały przede wszystkim te największej urody, wyraźnie odznaczające się spośród innych oraz te najmniejsze – nagrobki, w których pochowane były dzieci. Kilka z nich kojarzył nawet z nazwiska; bardzo często zatrzymywał się przy nich na dłużej. Teraz robił to nie tylko dlatego, że była to jedna z rzeczy, których nie potrafił pojąć. Uciekanie myślami do historii nieznanych mu tragedii pomagało mu w zdystansowaniu się myślami od jego własnej. Wciąż nie rozumiał, gdzie popełnił błąd, kiedy pozwolił Mokubie tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyć. Zawsze byli sobie niezwykle bliscy, coraz bardziej z każdym bolesnym wydarzeniem. Jednak teraz było inaczej; to już nie była ta braterska więź, opierająca się głównie na jego opiece oraz podziwie, jakim Mokuba darzył swojego Nii-sama.

_Seto odwrócił się przodem do młodszego brata, którego dłonie wędrowały teraz od ramion Kaiby po jego klatkę piersiową, gładząc jego ciało przez cienki materiał ciemnej koszuli. Ciche 'Nii-sama' wyrwało się z ust Mokuby, kiedy Seto pochylił się nieznacznie, opierając na jego czole swoje. Przeczesał palcami długie, czarne włosy. Uwielbiał je; lśniące, miękkie jak jedwab, noszące najwspanialszy zapach. Nie odrywając wzroku od dużych oczu chłopaka; nie miał wątpliwości co do uczucia, jakie z nich biło. Zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, kiedy zauważył, że te drobne, kształtne usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie._

– _Kocham cię, Nii-sama – słyszał to tyle razy, a mimo to dreszcz jaki przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa nie pozwolił mu na nic innego, jak wysunięcie się z objęcia._

– _Jestem zmęczony. Ty też już powinieneś położyć się do swojego łóżka – dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów uświadomił sobie, że nacisk postawiony na 'swojego' był zdecydowanie większy, aniżeli brzmiał w jego głowie._

_Mokuba skinął głową; nie potrafił przeciwstawić się bratu, lecz nie byłby sobą bez jeszcze jednego, pozornie niewinnego pytania._

– _Pocałujesz mnie na dobranoc?_

_Westchnął. Świadomość, że nie powinien się na to godzić, nie była w stanie przedrzeć się przez desperackie pragnienie, by choć przez moment poczuć na wargach smak skóry Mokuby, nawet gdyby miałoby to być jedynie lekkie muśnięcie. Zbliżył usta do zimnego policzka; nie spodziewał się, że jego brat zareaguje tak szybko, że oplecie filigranowymi ramionami jego szyję, że rozpaczliwie zacznie szukać jego ust swoimi, niwecząc resztki dystansu, który zapewniał Seto przynajmniej śladowe ilości samokontroli i bezpieczeństwa. _

– _Dobranoc – rzucił oschle, kiedy pozostały w nim zdrowy rozsądek zmusił go do odsunięcia się Mokuby; spuścił wzrok na pościel, nie będąc w stanie po raz kolejny zatracić się w najwspanialszych, burzowych tęczówkach. _

– Dlaczego, kurwa, tak bardzo tego chcę? – niespodziewanie Seto uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział na głos kołaczące mu się w głowie pytanie. Rozejrzał się wokół, ale w zasięgu jego wzroku nie było żywej duszy; nie bez powodu wybrał tak wczesną porę. Nie chciał przebywać teraz w towarzystwie ludzi, nawet jeżeli byliby to wyłącznie nieznajomi przechodnie.

Moment później jego refleksje mimowolnie przeszły na drugi plan; wreszcie doszedł na grób rodziców. Zabrał z marmurowej płyty zwiędłe kwiaty, które ostatnim razem przynieśli wraz z Mokubą i ułożył je na ziemi, zamierzając wyrzucić je, kiedy będzie wracał. Zastąpił je dużym bukietem białych róż, ulubionych kwiatów swojej matki.

– Mamo, tato – przywitał się cicho, jak gdyby wierzył, że był przez nich słyszany. Naprawdę miał taką nadzieję i podświadomie na to liczył nawet jeżeli zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał coś skrajnie innego. – Przepraszam, że nie było mnie tak długo, ale... Tęskniłem za wami, wiecie? Bardzo... Cały czas tęsknię.

Kucnął przy nagrobku, zapalając knoty zniczy, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze do reszty wypalić. W reszcie wymienił wkłady, po czym usiadł na małej, drewnianej ławce na przeciwko grobu. W dłoniach wciąż trzymał niewielki czerwony znicz. Obracał go pomiędzy palcami; skupianie się na prozaicznych czynnościach zawsze pomagało mu lepiej zebrać myśli.

– Jestem pewien, że obserwujecie mnie... nas, Mokubę i mnie z nieba. Czy gdziekolwiek teraz jesteście... – jego wzrok padł na niewielką, znajdującą się pomiędzy imionami jego rodziców podobiznę Chrystusa. Uśmiechnął się gorzko sam do siebie. Czasy, kiedy zwykł być bardzo religijny teraz wydawały mu się nieprawdopodobnie odległe; zupełnie jakby to się wydarzyło w zupełnie innym życiu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek szczerze wierzył w Boga, to tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą rodziców, a przede wszystkim matki. Pamiętał, jak chadzała najpierw z nim, potem również z Mokubą, do położonego zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od ich domu kościoła. Wciąż miał w pamięci jego wygląd; duży, drewniany, miał nawet piętro i ozdobny balkon. To właśnie przy tym balkonie najbardziej lubił spędzać msze. Nie tylko mógł obserwować ludzi wokół, ale i chór był najlepiej słyszalny. Po upływie lat Kaiba nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jakim cudem te wszystkie religijne pieśni mogły mu się podobać. Zapewne po raz kolejny powodem była jego matka, tak samo jak tego, że przyjemność sprawiało mu słuchanie do snu opowieści o Jezusie, Matce Boskiej i innych świętych, wobec których teraz nie czuł niczego innego poza pogardą. Musiał jednak przyznac, że jego matka była w tym naprawdę dobra. Była jedynym, co trzymało go przy wierze. Od tego cholernego dnia, który wywrócił do góry nogami całe jego życie, nigdy więcej nie odwiedził ani kościoła, ani żadnej innej świątyni. Skoro gdzieś tam na górze naprawdę był wszechmogący, miłościwy Bóg, dlaczego każdego dnia świat był zżerany przez tak wiele zła? Dlaczego istniało cierpienie, dotykające niewinnych ludzi? Dlaczego sprawiedliwość była niczym więcej, jak utopijną ideą? Jeżeli ten bezsensowny Bóg był prawdziwy, skoro był tak kochający, dlaczego, kurwa, ich rodzice musieli umrzeć, dlaczego zostali zastąpieni przez tych przeklętych ludzi, którzy nie zapewnili im niczego innego poza piekielnie bolesnymi doświadczeniami? Wciąż obchodził te bzdurne katolickie święta, ale nie kryło się już za tym żadne przekonanie. Nie był w stanie odmówić tego Mokubie, choć podejrzewał, że dla jego brata były ważne tylko przez przyzwyczajenie i upodobanie tej całej, przypominającej o rodzinnym domu otoczki.

– Nigdy nie rozmawiałem z wami na poważnie... Musiałem dorosnąć tak szybko i nigdy w trudnych chwilach nie mogłem się was o nic zapytać, poradzić. Może zbyt mocno uwierzyłem we własną samodzielność, bo teraz... Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co mam robić. To jest jakiś cholerny dylemat, z którym nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić.

Nienawidził mówić o swoich uczuciach. Nie umiał tego robić, każde takie słowo więzło mu w gardle, sprawiając realny ból. Niemniej jednak po tak długim czasie tłumienia wszelkich uczuć i emocji potrzebował w końcu je z siebie wyrzucić i nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie ku niemu lepszej sposobności. Potrzebował tego; desperacko potrzebował się uspokoić.

– Chciałbym, żebyście znów tutaj byli. Chciałbym znów być beztroskim dzieckiem, dla którego wszystko wydaje się proste. Brakuje mi czasów, kiedy mogłem zrobić coś źle, a wy i tak nigdy na mnie nie krzyczeliście, zamiast tego po prostu na spokojnie ze mną rozmawialiście. Pamiętam, jak za każdym razem sadzaliście mnie między sobą na tej miękkiej, czarnej kanapie w salonie, jeszcze ty, mamo, przynosiłaś mi kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak cudownie smakowała... Chyba mógłbym to nazwać smakiem mojego dzieciństwa.

Seto przymknął powieki, nieznacznie pochylając głowę. Nagły, lekki podmuch wiatru rozwichrzył jego włosy, sprawiając że kilka ciemnych kosmyków grzywki opadło mu wprost na oczy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem; irracjoanlne poczucie, że ten niespodziewany ruch, eteryczny dotyk pochodził wprost od jego rodziców nie pozwoliło mu na powrót odgarnąć włosów.

– Teraz to wszystko wydaje się takie... nieprawdopodobne – po chwili milczenia Kaiba odezwał się ponownie z głosem coraz bliższym ledwo słyszalnemu szeptowi. – Kiedy zrobiłem coś, co nie spodobało się... jemu, karał mnie nadzwyczaj dotkliwie. Jeszcze boleśniej, jeżeli to Mokuba go zdenerwował. Ale mogłem ścierpieć każdą karę, byle tylko mieć pewność, że ten skurwiel nie tknie mojego ukochanego, małego brata. Przynajmniej nauczyłem się, żeby nigdy, nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji nie okazywać słabości, bowiem w przeciwnym razie w końcu ktoś użyje tego przeciwko mnie. I że powinienem z każdego cierpienia czerpać siłę, która pomogałby mi łatwiej uporać się z kolejnymi przeciwnościami. Tylko wiecie...? To tak naprawdę nigdy nie było ani trochę łatwiejsze. Nigdy nawet nie mogłem wyrzucić z siebie tych cholernych emocji, które zduszały mnie od środka. Niejednokrotnie chciałem krzyczeć, kopać, rozbić i zniszczyć wszystko wokół, byle tylko jakoś odreagować. Nigdy jednak tego nie zrobiłem, tak jakby nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Nie byłbym w stanie z nikim rozmawiać tak, jak teraz rozmawiam z wami... – _o ile ten monolog można nazwać rozmową_. – Nawet z Mokubą, który od zawsze był i jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. Nie moglem pozwolić, by zobaczył strach w oczach swojego Nii-sama, usłyszał niepewne drżenie w głosie. A mimo to i tak tylko jego w tym zasługa, że wciąż daję sobie radę... Że chcę sobie dawać radę.

Kurczowo zacisnął palce na zniczu, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał w dloniach. Dlaczego jeszcze nie było mu lepiej? Przeklął się w myślach. Jakże naiwny był, wierząc, że po zmuszeniu się do tych wszystkich wyznań jego udręki nagle znikną, a on wyzbędzie się tych piekielnych uczuć, katujących go od tak dawna. Zacisnął powieki, starając się pozbyć napływających mu do oczu łez. W tym momencie poczuł wibracje w kieszeni; kiedy tylko zobaczył imię na wyświetlaczu, automatycznie odrzucił połączenie, chowając komórkę z powrotem do spodni. _Jakby wiedział, że właśnie o nim mówię._

– Zrobiłem coś złego... Cały czas robię... Nie, _złego _jest odpowiednim słowem. Może raczej _niewybaczalnego _albo _okropnego_. Na pewno nigdy byście tego nie zaakceptowali. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że gdybyście tutaj byli, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Bo... Bo to chyba dlatego, że przez całe życie mam tylko jego – Seto uświadomił sobie, że mimo ledwo dosłyszalnego szeptu jego głos zaczyna niebezpiecznie drżeć. Spuścił głowę, ponownie przymykając powieki i wczepiając palce we włosy, z łokciami wspartymi na udach. – Czy to naprawdę ważne, w jaki sposób dbam o niego, w jaki sposób go chronię...? Czy nie powinno być najważniejsze, by po prostu był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy?

_Tak bardzo bym tego chciał._

– Od waszej śmierci, cały czas starałem się was zastąpić... Byłem pewien, że mi się udalo. Zapewnilem Mokubie nowy dom, stabilną przyszłość, zawsze robiłem wszystko, żeby mógł wieść normalne życie. A mimo to nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przez moją nieostrożność całe te starania poszły na marne.

Pamiętał wszystko. Kiedy w ciągu długich nocy przytulał Mokubę, śpiewał mu kołysanki, nie znając innych sposobów, by go uspokoić jak wyłącznie te, do których sam został przyzwyczajony. Uwielbiał mu czytać, pomagać w szkole, cenił każde z tych wspomnień; to one, tak samo jak Mokuba, dodawały mu chęci do życia, stanowiąc jedyną motywację. Dobrze wiedział, która z blizn pomogła mu w ochronie młodszego brata przed podzieleniem cierpienia, od którego wciąż nie mógł się uwolnić. Żadne z uderzeń, jakie kiedykolwiek dostał, nigdy nie przestało boleć, ale nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, że nie było warto.

_Tyle razy spaliśmy w jednym łóżku; przez bite dwa lata w sierocińcu i niejednokrotnie, gdy w końcu zamieszkaliśmy sami. Pomagałem mu się umyć, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem i nigdy nie było w tym niczego dwuznacznego. Ale on już nie jest dzieckiem, choć wciąż tak młody, coraz mniej w nim z tamtego chłopca. Urósł, jego ciało się zmieniło, mimo że nawet teraz jego uroda jest bardzo delikatna, chyba mógłbym ją nawet określić jako kobiecą. Te subtelne rysy twarzy, długie włosy... Cholera, ja naprawdę zacząłem patrzeć na niego w zupełnie inny sposób. Może nie powinienem być tak zdziwiony, że Mokuba również zaczął mnie spostrzegać inaczej, aniżeli powinien. W końcu zawsze mnie podziwiał, robił wszystko, o co tylko go poprosiłem. No bo jak nie słuchać swojego ukochanego Nii-sama? Czuję się tak, jakbym go wykorzystał. A nie ma niczego gorszego od wykorzystania drugiej osoby. Gdzie ja, do cholery, popełniłem błąd? Mógłbym temu sprostać, gdyby to dotyczyło tylko mnie. W tym pieprzonym życiu przeszedłem już przez tyle, że i z tym bym sobie poradził. Ale teraz tyle rzeczy musi się zmienić..._

– Spieprzyłem – uniósł głos, co zaskoczyło nawet jego; nie miał jednak wątpliwości, iż poza nim wokół nie było zupełnie nikogo. – Zawiodłem Mokubę, was, zawiodłem siebie. Z własnej winy muszę zacząć utrzymywać pomiędzy nami dystans, z którym nie wiem, czy potrafię sobie poradzić. Ale póki co naprawdę nie widzę innego wyjścia...

_Kurwa. Czy ja już do końca oszalałem? Przyszedłem na grób własnych rodziców i mówię o tym, że zakochałem się we własnym bracie... Jakże żałosny stałem się ostatnimi czasy. Nie powinienem był w ogóle tu przychodzić. Co za popieprzony pomysł... Tak samo jak i cały ja. _

Podciągnął kolano pod brodę i objął je ramionami. Ciężko było mu przypomnieć sobie moment, który spędziłby sam ze sobą, niczym się nie przejmując. Po powrocie z pracy zazwyczaj albo szedł do swojego gabinetu, by jeszcze czymś się zająć, albo zasypiał od razu po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki. Moment wytchnienia, nawet jeżeli bardzo krótki, był mu w tym momencie potrzebny jak nic innego.

_Jak tu spokojnie._

Kolejne minuty płynęły, a Seto nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie jednak coś, co stało się dla niego całkowicie dewastujące; _tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby tu teraz był. _Wyobraził sobie drobne ramię, oplatające jego talię, policzek ocierający się o jego ramię. Oczami duszy widział, jak wplata palce w te miękkie włosy, leniwie się nimi bawiąc, niemal czuł ich słodki zapach, jego zapach...

_Nie. Cholera, nie._

– Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym poprzysiągłem sobie, że już zawsze będę się nim opiekował – Kaiba odezwał się szeptem; nie tylko dlatego, że ta myśl pojawiła się w głowie, ale głównie dlatego, by odpędzić od siebie niepożądane imaginacje. – Dzień waszej śmierci, kiedy wszystko kompletnie się zmieniło. Minęło już tyle czasu, a ja wciąż tak dobrze go pamiętam... Jak niczego innego jestem pewien, że nigdy go nie zapomnę. Przez tyle już przeszedłem, ale to chyba na zawsze pozostanie najtrudniejsze. Zamykam oczy i znów wszystko widzę. Jak po szkole odbieram Mokubę z przedszkola, jak wracamy do domu dłuższą drogą niż zazwyczaj, bo jest wiosna i wszystko zaczyna budzić się do życia... a my naprawdę wierzymy, że będziemy się tym cieszyć przez najbliższe miesiące.

Jego głos znów zaczął się łamać. Tyle razy wracał do tego dnia myślami, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy na głos. Nawet z Mokubą nie poruszyli tego tematu nawet jeden raz; mimo to Seto kurczowo trzymał się tego wspomnienia, by pewnego dnia podzielić się nim z młodszym bratem i żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć, że jego życie rzeczywiście wyglądało kiedyś inaczej.

– Uczyłem się, a on siedział przy mnie na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. Nie zmartwiło mnie, że nie wróciliście od razu do domu, robiliście to dość często. Ale potem, kiedy kolejne godziny zaczęły mijać... – swoją dolną wargę zagryzł niemal do krwi; nie spodziewał się, że od jego emocji istnieją jeszcze trudniejsze do wypowiedzenia słowa. – Dzwoniłem do was. Niejeden raz. Na zmianę wybierałem wasze numery, choć kiedy już straciłem rachubę, który to z kolei telefon, przestałem się łudzić, że usłyszę wasze głosy. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku... Mokuba zaczął w końcu dopytywać, gdzie jesteście, a ja nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć mu niczego, poza jakimiś głupimi tłumaczeniami. Strasznie się niecierpliwił... Dzień wcześniej obiecałeś mu, tato, że nazajutrz spędzisz z nim więcej czasu, bo w tamtym okresie praca zajmowała ci większość czasu. Bardzo na to czekał... Na coś, co się już nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Ponownie umilkł. Rękawem otarł wilgotne ślady pod oczami; to było zbyt wiele. Nie chciał przechodzić przez to dalej, nie chciał kończyć, chociaż tak dobrze wiedział, że powinien. Nie zwykł zostawiać niedokończonych spraw, a wiedział, że ta nie przestałaby go dręczyć. Potrzebował skończyć tą opowieść. To wyznanie. Swoje katharsis.

– Poźniej miałem w życiu naprawdę wiele strasznych nocy, o których chciałbym być w stanie zapomnieć. Ale jestem pewien, że mógłbym przejść przez każdą z nich jeszcze raz, gdybym dzięki temu mógł uniknąć nocy, która nastała po tamtym dniu... Chociaż gdyby nie ona, te koszmary nigdy nie miałyby miejsca – Kaiba uświadomił sobie, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa dziwny żal. A przecież nie czuł wyrzutu wobec rodziców; to byłoby kompletnie pozbawione sensu. – Nie mogłem spać, nawet nie chciałem. Kiedy nie siedziałem przy Mokubie, upewniając się, że śpi, sterczałem w kuchni, skąd był najlepszy widok na podjazd. To było tak irracjonalne... Podświadomie czułem, że już nie wrócicie. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak szybko biło mi serce, jak drżały moje dłonie. Wiedziałem, że powinienem gdzieś zadzwonić, zrobić cokolwiek poza tym letargiem, w jakim się wtedy znajdowałem, ale chyba chciałem możliwie odsunąć od siebie moment, w którym to, co tylko przeczuwałem, stało się rzecywistością. Dużo wtedy płakałem... Przynajmniej Mokuba przespał tą noc spokojnie. Przez długi czas to była ostatnia noc, którą udało mu się przespać spokojnie. Później wiele razy budził się w środku nocy z płaczem, krzykiem, wtulał się w moje ramię, a ja, gładząc jego plecy i całując włosy, byłem przekonany, że nie mogę czuć się jeszcze bardziej bezradny...

Uświadomił sobie, że myśli, które z początku brzmiały uporządkowanie w jego głowie, teraz zaczęły wypływać w coraz bardziej chaotyczny sposób. Oparł czoło o kolano; nie mógł być do końca pewny, że jest słyszany, sam nawet do końca w to nie wierzył; starał się jednak kurczowo trzymać tej możliwości, wiedząc, że to jedyne, co mu pozostało. Samotność omiotła go wraz z zimnym podmuchem wiatru, będąc wyraźniejszą niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Następnego dnia przyjechała policja; Mokuba stał tuż za mną, kiedy powiedzieli, że nie żyjecie. Z perspektywy czasu wiem, że byłem na to przygotowany tak bardzo, jak tylko było to wtedy możliwe. Głównie ze względu na niego... Musiałem się nim zaopiekować, co pochnłonęło mnie na tyle, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie odbyłem własnej żałoby. On nie rozumiał, co to znaczy 'umrzeć', a ja nie wiedziałem, jak mu to powiedzieć. W końcu zrozumiał, że już nigdy was nie zobaczymy...

Seto na powrót uniósł spojrzenie na mogiłę. Przepełniło go trudne do opisania uczucie; ulga? Na pewno w jakiś sposób cieszył się, że wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie to, co kłębiło się w tym przez tyle lat, nawet jeżeli dalej pozostawało w nim tyle niewypowiedzianych wspomnień. Być może to był powód, dla którego nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersiach wciąż pozostawało; nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć ani zrobić niczego więcej, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Zaczynał wierzyć, że naprawdę powinien już do tego przywyknąć i dać sobie spokój... Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy pojedyncze łzy zaczęły powoli cieknąć w dół jego policzków; starł je pospiesznie, karcąc się w myślach za te oznaki słabości. Nie znosił płakać, nawet w takim momencie jak ten, kiedy odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że nie byłoby w tym niczego nieodpowiedniego.

– Nie mogę żałować niczego, przez co przeszedłem, bo wiem, że nie było innego sposóbu, żeby zapewnić nam dobrą przyszłość. Nawet, jeżeli przez zarobiłem doświadczenia, z którymi wciąż nie jestem w stanie sobie poradzić... Stale sobie powtarzam, że było warto, łudząc się, że ta świadomość przyniesie ukojenie. Po prostu uwielbiam, kiedy wracam z pracy, a on zbiega ze schodów z tym przesadnie radosnym 'tęskniłem za tobą, Nii-sama'. Nie ma piękniejszych słów, cudowniejszego uścisku... Tak bardzo bym chciał, żebyście nie znienawidzili mnie za to wszystko, co dziś powiedziałem.

Wstał z ławki i kilkoma krokami zbliżył się do grobu. Klęknął przed nim, zapalając czerwony znicz i postawił go mniej więcej na środku mogiły. Czy to był właśnie ten moment, w którym ludzie zaczynali się modlić?

– Wiecie, możecie być spokojni. Bez względu na wszystko, co kiedykolwiek będzie się działo, zawsze będę się opiekował Mokubą... I chronił go, nawet jeżeli musiałbym go strzec przed sobą samym. Nie zawiodę ani was, ani jego... Naprawdę – tyle razy powtarzał w myślach podobne razy. A jednak teraz, w tym miejscu i w tej sytuacji, po raz pierwszy wypowiedziane na głos słowa brzmiały o wiele poważniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.


	2. Enjoy the silence

**A oto drugi i trzeci rozdział – dodaję wspólnie, tak jak wspólnie zaczęły powstawać podczas kilkugodzinnej podróży autobusem.**

**Lubię was.**

* * *

><p><em>Before I go to sleep tonight, won't you tell a story?<em>

_One that does not center around power or glory –_

_A simple tale of love that is tender and sweet_

_However glorified, still uncorrupted, with a steady heartbeat_

_Or better still of love that's also passionate and wild_

_That holds the light of youth and makes you playful like a child_

_And let me fall in love..._

* * *

><p>Dla czarnowłosego chłopaka kolejne dni w szkole zdawały się niczym nie różnić jeden od drugiego. Podczas gdy jego równieśnicy stale w coś grali, rozmawiali, śmiali się, on spędzał wolne chwile pod ścianą, siedząc z podkurczonymi pod brodę kolanami. Z początku zwykł nosić ze sobą różne przenośne, wyprodukowane przez Kaiba Corporation konsole, jednak szybko porzucił ten pomysł, gdy tylko zorientował się, że przykuwają one zbyt dużą uwagę. Bycie młodszym bratem wielkiego Seto Kaiby wcale nie równało się z byciem popularnym; na pewno nie w sensie, w jakim Mokuba by sobie tego życzył. Po pierwsze dlatego, że większa część klasowych znajomych zwykła dokuczać mu z takich czy innych powodów. A to ze względu na nie za wysoki wzrost, mało męski wygląd, przez który wyraźnie odróżniał się od rówieśników, a to przez jego nieśmiałość i wycofanie, trzymanie się na uboczu, które – czy chłopak tego chciał, czy nie – były nierozerwalną częścią jego charakteru. Zarówno ów charakter jak i delikatna, niemal dziewczęca aparycja nie zmieniły się podczas upływu kolejnych lat; Mokuba Kaiba wciąż pozostawał długowłosym, zamkniętym w sobie nastolatkiem, do złudzenia przypominającym introwertyczne, wychowujące się w sierocińcu dziecko, które bez opieki swojego Nii-sama zawsze popadało w kłopoty. Już tam miał problem z nawiązywaniem kontaków z innymi dzieciakami. Stało się to jeszcze trudniejsze, gdy wraz ze starszym bratem zostali adoptowani; rzadko kiedy wolno było mu opuszczać nie tylko posiadłość przybranego ojca, nawet z własnego pokoju zbyt często nie wychodził. Za to doskonale pamiętał słowa Seto, z resztą niejednokrotnie powtarzane. Nigdy nie powinien otwierać się przed ludźmi i dopuszczać blisko siebie. To po prostu nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. Mokuba mógł się z tym zgadzać albo nie, w gruncie rzeczy to nie miało większego znaczenia. Z różnych względów chłopak i tak nie byłby w stanie postąpić inaczej. Dlatego też zamiast znajdować się wśród rówieśników, co najwyżej przyglądał się im z ostatniej ławki w oświetlonej ostrym, letnim słońcem klasie.<p>

Zaplótł na palcu kosmyk długich włosów i powoli przesunął końcówką po wierzchu dłoni. Nudząc się na lekcjach, często bawił się włosami, podświadomie ciesząc się, że Nii-sama wybił mu z głowy myśl o ich obcięciu. Dobrze pamiętał jego zdziwioną minę, kiedy powiedział mu o tym pomyśle. A potem Seto zabronił mu ścinać włosów na długość krótszą aniżeli do połowy pleców. Z perspektywy czasu Mokuba cieszył się, że starszy brat zareagował tak zdecydowanie. Wyłącznym powodem, dla którego chciał zmienić swój wygląd, było zmęczenie ciągłym dogryzaniem ze strony kolegów z klasy. W końcu to Nii-sama był jedną osobą, której opinię szczerze brał sobie do serca. Dopóki mu się podobał – na czym ostatnio Mokubie zależało jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle – zdanie nikogo innego nie było istotne.

Nii-sama...

_Kiedy jestem z Nii-sama, nic innego się nie liczy. Na pewno nie w tym momencie, gdy z wyłączoną komórką i laptopem pozostawionym w gabinecie cały jest tylko dla mnie. Co prawda słyszę jakiś niewyraźny zbitek dźwięków z filmu, który teoretycznie oglądamy, ale mam wrażenie, że obaj zwracamy swoją uwagę przede wszystkim na siebie, rzadko kiedy zerkając na ekran. Nii-sama macza truskawkę w bitej śmietanie, po czym wsuwa ją w moje usta. Czuję, że tym wieczorem chce mi wynagrodzić swoją rzadką obecność w domu ostatnimi czasy; wiem, że miał naprawdę ciężki tydzień i staram się, żeby chociaż na moment zapomniał o pracy i związanych z nią problemach. Parokrotnie prosiłem go, żeby zjadł ze mną, ale cały czas odmawia. Nii-sama je naprawdę mało, czasem robi to tylko ze względu na moje utyskiwania. To mnie martwi; widzę, jaki jest przepracowany i po cichu marzę o tym, by móc się nim zaopiekować. Znam go jednak zbyt dobrze, by łudzić się, że kiedykolwiek mi na to pozwoli. Jest na to zbyt niezależny. _

_Biorę do ust kolejną truskawkę, podświadomie ciesząc się, że bez względu na to, ile jem, cały czas zachowuję tą samą wagę. Nii-sama karmi mnie jeszcze raz, po czym odstawia naczynia z truskawkami i śmietaną na nocną szafkę._

_A potem robi coś, czego zupełnie bym się nie spodziewał._

– _Chodź – mówi swoim niskim, ochrypłym głosem, na dźwięk którego dreszcze coraz częściej przechodzą w dół mojego kręgosłupa._

_Nim reaguję, Nii-sama obejmuje mnie ramieniem i delikatnie przytula. Opieram policzek na jego ramieniu i zamykam oczy, kurczowo obejmując go w pasie obie rękami. Wolną dłoń wsuwa w moje włosy, gładzi je i przeczesuje powoli... tak dawno tego nie robił. _

– _Mój Nii-sama – szepczę, lekko drapiąc jego plecy. Niczego innego nie chcę, nie potrzebuję, on jest dla mnie wszystkim. Wystarczy krótki moment tak blisko jego ciała i jestem tego pewny, jak niczego innego._

_Nawet nie wiem, kiedy wyłączył telewizor. Uświadamiam to sobie, gdy nieco zsuwam głowę a jedynym co słyszę jest miarowe bicie jego serca. Najwspanialszy rodzaj ciszy. Unoszę wzrok na te piękne oczy, których błękit już tyle razy mnie onieśmielał. Nie musi się uśmiechać; robi to jego spojrzenie i to w najbardziej olśniewający sposób na świecie. _

– _Chcesz jeszcze? – pyta cicho, ale odpowiedź musi być dla niego wiadoma, bo nawet na nią nie czeka. _

_Kiedy jem, niewielka ilość bitej śmietany rozmazuje się na moich ustach. Sięgam palcem, by ją zebrać i zlizać; wtedy słyszę krótkie "poczekaj". Nii-sama ostrożnie unosi mój podbródek, po czym całuje mnie tuż obok ust, potem jeszcze raz. Odwzajemniam ruch jego warg, muskając subtelnie jego brodę. Czuję, jak zastyga w bezruchu, jego źrenice nieznaczne się rozszerzają, patrząc na mnie ze zdzwieniem._

– _Coś się stało? – mój głos jest ledwie słyszlany. Lustruję jego twarz, bezskutecznie szukając na niej szczęścia, które, mógłbym przysiąc, jeszcze przed chwilą tam było._

– Kaiba – ostry ton sprowadził Mokubę na ziemię. Uniósł wspartą na ramieniu głowę i jego nieprzytomne spojrzenie spotkało stojącego nad nim nauczyciela. – Po raz kolejny nie słuchałeś, prawda? – To było bardziej karcące stwierdzenie niż pytanie i chłopak doskonale o tym wiedział; brak koncentracji widoczny na jego twarzy i w rozkojarzonym wzroku musiał być aż nadto oczywisty. Nawet nie próbował udawać, że uważał, choć to nie była odpowiedź, jakiej powinien był udzielić. Nie powiedział więc nic. Wbił spojrzenie w porysowany blat, czując, jak jego policzki stają się szkarłatne, chociaż było to spowodowane bardziej irytacją niż zawstydzeniem. Najchętniej znów zostałby sam z własnymi myślami. W tym miejscu irytowało go dosłownie wszystko, zaczynając od nużącego nauczyciela a kończąc na rówieśnikach, którzy wszyscy bez wyjątku wpatrywali się w młodszego Kaibę niemal z rozbawieniem. – Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, o czym tak usilnie myślisz, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że nie o zajęciach?

– Pewnie o swoim bracie – z drugiego końca klasy dobiegł stłumiony rechot, któremu wtórowało kilka kolejnych.

_Zajebiście zabawne, _pomyślał Mokuba, nim uświadomił sobie, jak przerażająco prawdziwe były to słowa. Doskonale wiedział, że bliskie stosunki z Seto w powszechnej opinii jego rówieśników uchodziły za niezdrowe; zawsze o krok za starszym bratem, robiąc wszystko, czego ten od niego wymagał; nic więc dziwnego, że śmiano się, iż sam nie był w stane o siebie zadbać. Mokuba niejednokrotnie ganił samego siebie, gdy łapał się na tym, ile było w tym prawdy i jak bardzo nie chciał tego zmieniać, czerpiąc dziwną przyjemność z protekcji swojego Nii-sama. Niemniej jednak były rzeczy, o których Seto nie wiedział. Na przykład Mokuba niechętnie wspominał, jak źle czuł się w szkole, nie chcąc martwić tym brata, który i tak miał już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień na głowie.

– Zacznij się zachowywać odpowiednio albo będę zmuszony zatelefonować do twojego brata – po ostatnim słowie kolejna fala śmiechu przetoczyła się po klasie. Mokuba z trudem to zignorował.

Tym razem obiecał sobie przynajmniej spróbować się skupić; pomijając brak chęci, często miewał problemy z koncentracją. Był zdolny, to nie ulegało wątpliwości – niejednokronite Seto zwykł chwalić go za pomoc w firmie, jeszcze w czasach gdy Mokuba był ledwie jedenastoletnim dzieckiem. Choć kiedy chodziło o szkołę, sprawy miały się zgoła inaczej. Nie było żadnego innego miejsca, które tak by aż tak rozdrażniało Mokubę. Wiedział jednak, że posyłając go tam Seto miał jedynie dobre intencje, chciał mu dać to, czego sam nigdy nie doświadczył. Zarówno to, jak i świadomość, że jego Nii-sama również nie miał w życiu łatwo, powstrzymywało go od narzekania. Zwłaszcza że sam nigdy nie słyszał, by Seto na cokolwiek utyskiwał.

– _Czym chciałbyś się zająć w przyszłości? – Niespodziewane pytanie spadło na Mokubę z zaskoczenia, kiedy razem ze starszym bratem spędzał czas w salonie, przeglądając jego talię; Seto wrócił do domu z kilkoma nowymi kartami i wspólnie dopasowywali je do reszty._

_Młodszy Kaiba zmarszczył brwi. Nie pamiętał, by jego Nii-sama kiedykolwiek wcześniej o o to pytał i chociaż brzmiało to całkiem swobodnie, nie rozumiał, dlaczego zrobił to akurat w tym momencie._

– _Cóż – zaczął, skupiając wzrok na dwóch magicznych kartach, które trzymał w ręku. – Mógłbym pracować z tobą... – Miał w tym doświadczenie; od początku zwykł wspierać Seto, który zdążył nauczyć go wszystkiego, co najpotrzebniejsze. Podobno miał do tego dryg. Jednak wtedy w jego głowie uformowała się kolejna odpowiedź, tak dla niego naturalna, że nie był pewien, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł. – Albo mógłbym zostać w domu, zajmować się nim..._

_Seto wydał z siebie cichy pomruk._

– _Myślałem, że ambitniejszy z ciebie dzieciak – powiedział z typowym dla siebie podirytowanym tonem, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoich dłoniach, zajętymi tasowaniem kilkunastu kart._

– _To nie tak! – Mokuba rzucił pospiesznie, głośniej niż zamierzal. Nie uważał się za nieambitnego. Zawsze chciał być taki, jak Seto, chociaż mógłby porzucić ideę pracy w Kaiba Corporation na rzecz czegoś, co było dla niego o wiele ważniejsze. – Po prostu... Chciałbym zapewnić ci prawdziwy dom... Taki, w którym ktoś zawsze będzie na ciebie czekał, dbał o ciebie... Robił wszystko, żeby cię uszczęśliwić._

_Mokuba odwrócił spojrzenie, czując, że oblewa się rumieńcem. Nie mógłby jednak odpowiedzieć inaczej; żadna inna odpowiedź nie płynęłaby tak bezpośrednio wprost z jego serca, innymi słowami nie byłby w stanie odzwierciedlić tego, co od dawna czuł. Czy to coś złego, że tym, czego pragnął najbardziej, było sprawienie, by jego ukochany Nii-sama znów zaczął się uśmiechać?_

_Kiedy Seto przez dłuższy moment nie odpowiedział, Mokuba zerknął na niego niepewnie i to, co zobaczył, mocno go zaskoczyło. Jego brat nie zdawał się być dłużej rozdrażniony. Młodszy Kaiba wiele by oddał, by ten błysk w oku i trudna do opisania ekspresja na twarzy jego Nii-sama była oznaką choćby zadowolenia. _

Jego myśli znów zostały przerwane, tym razem przez głośny dźwięk dzwonka. Mokuba zebrał pospiesznie swoje rzeczy do torby, którą zarzucił na ramię i jako pierwszy opuścił klasę. Przeszedł przez niemal pusty korytarz, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się w stronę, wokół którego rosła aleja wysokich drzew. Usiadł pod jednym z nich; z tego miejsca był w stanie usłyszeć, kiedy powinien wrócić na następną lekcję, a jednocześnie mógł pozostać w odosobnieniu; taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

Promienie słoneczne przyjemnie ogrzewały jego twarz, chociaż po chwili zrobiło mu się gorąco i schował głowę między kolanami. Było tak spokojnie, że kilka minut później nie tylko ponownie zatopił się w rozmyślaniach, ale również praktycznie przysnął. Przez to nie zorientował się, kiedy kilka osób do niego podeszło, za to nagle poczuł, jak coś ociera się o jego czoło. Wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk, uświadamiając sobie, że to, co właśnie na niego opadło, jest nienaturalnej wielkości pająkiem.

– Weźcie to – niemal krzyknął, zasłaniając twarz ręką, ale stojący nad nim chłopak znów rzucił kreaturę na młodszego Kaibę. Mokubie krótki moment zajęło skontatowanie, że pająk jest wyłącznie realistyczną wyglądającą zabawką, niemniej jednak wciąż przerażenie mieszało się w nim z obrzydzeniem; w jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, jak głupim pomysłem było przyznanie się do arachnofobicznych skłonności na jednej z lekcji biologii jakiś czas temu.

– Hej, Kaiba – mruknął z rozbawieniem przygrubawy chłopak, nie mając nawet zamiaru wziąć pod uwagę słów Mokuby. – Nie mów, że się tego boisz?

– Zabierz to – Mokuba powtórzył ciszej, czując się tak, jakby zaraz miał ze wstydu zapaść się pod ziemię.

– No przestań... – odezwał się inny męski głos tonem takim, jakim zazwyczaj zwraca się do małego dziecka. – Nie chcesz się z nami pobawić?

Mokuba był przyzwyczajony do złego traktowania przez swoich równieśników; wyszydzeń, złośliwych komentarzy, jednak tym razem trafili w jego czuły punkt. Kurczowo zagryzł dolną wargę, ponownie wracając do poprzednej pozycji, jak gdyby miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zaraz znowu zostanie sam.

– No chyba, że ładnie poprosisz. – Ilu jeszcze ich tam było? Czując sztuczne członki, przesujwące się po jego karku i ramieniu, nie miał odwagi, by to sprawdzić. Byl jak spraraliżowany, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu.

– Proszę – powiedział ledwo dosłyszalnie.

– Ładniej.

– Proszę – Mokuba powtórzył głośniej. Nie było w tym nic z "ładnego proszenia". To słowo paliło go w gardle; miał ochotę sie rozpłakać, ale nie ze strachu a trudnej do pochamowania, narastającej w nim frustracji. – Błagam, dajcie mi spokój – dodał; opanowała go jeszcze większa wściekłość na myśl o tym, jak zareagowałby jego Nii-sama, widząc jak jego młodszy brat żałośnie sie płaszczy, wyzbywając dumy, którą Kaiba zawsze niezwykle sobie cenił. Choć jednocześne jedynym, czego w tym momencie chciał, to właśnie mieć Seto przy sobie. On nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, nigdy nie dałby nikomu traktować go w taki sposób, nigdy...

– Patrzcie, jak brat go wytresował – Mokuba kurczowo zacisnął palce na materiale jasnych dżinsów, słysząc po tych słowach kilka śmiejących się głosów.

– Chodźcie stąd, robi się nudno.

– Hej, czekaj, przecież właśnie robiło się fajnie.

– Dzwonek już jest, debilu.

Dźwięk rozmowy dochodził do Mokuby urywkami, mimo to bez trudu zorientowal się, kiedy został sam. Ciężkie odgłosy wielu par butów oddalały się od niego coraz bardziej, aż w końcu całkiem ucichły. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na kilku źdźbłach trawy i pociągnął za nie, gwałtownie wyrywając je z ziemi. Potem powtórzył to jeszcze raz, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć innego ujścia dla swojej frustracji. Nie chciał tam już dłużej być, chciał jedynie znaleźć się z powrotem w domu. Wstał, nie dbając o poprawienie włosów czy otrzepanie spodni, choć zdawal sobie sprawę, że nie wyglądał za szczęśliwie. Niewiele się zastanawiając, skierował się w stronę wyjściowej bramy. Tyle razy nic nie mówił, nie uskarżał się; teraz sam nie rozumiał dlaczego. Czy aż tak bardzo nie chciał martwić swojego Nii-sama, że zatajał przed nim coś, co Seto z pewnością wolałby wiedzieć? Ale... Ale on i tak miał wystarczająco własnych zmartwień, Mokuba doskonale o tym wiedział, nawet jeżeli jego starszy brat nigdy się na nic nie uskarżał; cienie pod oczami, bóle głowy i poddenerwowanie mówiły same za siebie.

Będąc już w znacznej odległości od szkoły, wyciągnął telefon i wybrał jedyny numer, jaki znał na pamięć. Po paru sygnałach, po których nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, rozłączył się, by za chwilę znów spróbować. _Odbierz, Nii-sama_, myślał uporczywie, jakby w ten sposób był w stanie telepatycznie przywołać starszego brata. Nie miał zamiaru żalić się Seto; zależało mu wyłacznie na tym, by uslyszeć jego głos, cudowny ochrypły ton, który potrafił ukoić go tak, jak nic innego. Jednak po trzeciej próbie dał sobie spokój, z powrotem chowając komórkę do kieszeni spodni. Przez moment myślał o tym, by zamiast do domu udać się do siedziby Kaiba Corporation, lecz szybko wybił sobie ten pomysł z głowy; skoro Seto nie odbierał, musiał być czymś zajęty. Poza tym... Mokuba wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie takiej możliwości, ale ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej odnosił wrażenie, że jego brat nie był za bardzo zadowolony, gdy odwiedzał go w firmie.

Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że przywołanie w myślach obrazu Seto od razu odciągnęło go od przykrych, szkolnych spraw. Nie znalazł w tym jednak niczego dziwnego. W końcu uważał swojego Nii-sama, najbliższą sobie osobę, za perfekcyjnego. I, o Boże, jakże marzył, by mieć w posiadaniu choćby małą część tej perfekcji.

* * *

><p>Dochodziła niemal północ, kiedy oderwał palce od klawiatury. Jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem gęsto zapisany ekran, szukając wszelkich możliwych niedopatrzeń. Kiedy żadnych nie znalazł, zapisał dokument i po wysłaniu go mailem do jednego z inwestorów wyłączył komputer. Westchnął, zapadając się głębiej w miękkim fotelu i wygodnie ułożył ręce na oparciach. Zamknął oczy; przez wiele lat zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do chronicznego zmęczenia. Kolejny dzień bez przerwy, niemal bez jedzenia nie był dla niego niczym nowym. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że kiedy zaczął taki tryb życia, obiecał sobie, że będąc w końcu niezależnym, to nigdy więcej nie będzie tak wyglądało. Dawno przestał wierzyć, że to możliwe. Dawno przestało mu zależeć, by było to możliwe.<p>

Seto wstał, założył biały płaszcz bez rękawów i opuścił gabinet, uprzednio zamykając drzwi na klucz. Kierując się w stronę windy, odgłosy jego kroków niosły się echem po pustym budynku. Bez wątpienia Seto Kaiba nie był typowym prezesem, zarządzającym tak dużą firmą. Miał okazję spotkać wielu szefów korporacji, zazwyczaj nadzorowali oni pracę swoich pracowników, podczas gdy Seto nie wyobrażał sobie powierzyć swojego biznesu w cudze ręce. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktokolwiek był w stanie lepiej od niego zająć się jakimkolwiek aspektem Kaiba Corporation. Musiały przejść przez niego nawet najdrobniejsze decyzje. Jego pracowników już dawno przestało dziwić, że nierzadko przychodził do biura jako pierwszy i opuszczał je, gdy inni zdążyli już wyjść. Ostatnimi czasy zaczął spędzać w swoim gabinecie jeszcze więcej czasu; każdy zrzucał to na karb nowego projektu, któremu Seto poświęcał niezwykle wiele uwagi. Kaiba nie kwapił się, by choć przed samym sobą się przyznać, jak mało było w tym prawdy.

Ciepły powiew letniego powietrza rozwiał mu włosy, gdy tylko opuścił budynek. Poprawił grzywkę, zmierzając ku czarnemu ferrari 458 – urodzinowego prezentu od Mokuby. Na swój sposób to wciąż rozczulało Seto, że wystarczyło, by wspomnial bratu, jak bardzo przypadło mu do gustu ten samochód, po czym kilka tygodni później zobaczył go na podjeździe; jeden z najlepszych prezentów, jakie kiedykolwiek dostał. Nieważne, że kupiony za jego własne pieniądze. Nigdy nie żałował, udzielenia Mokubie dostępu do własnego konta bankowego.

Odpalił silnik, po czym włączył płytę, której słuchał rano w drodze do pracy. Nigdy nie używał radia, wolałby nie słuchać niczego, niż zdawać się na cudzy gust. Ciche dźwięki Depeche Mode stanowiły idealne tło do jego nastroju.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

Kaiba westchnął, zagryzając dolną wargę. Nie musiał wsłuchiwać się w słowa, by doskonale je rozumieć, pomijając nawet fakt, iż była to jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek.

– Cholerna prawda – mruknął pod nosem.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is you in my arms_

_Wystarczy. _Kolejne wersły zaczynały aż zbyt dobrze odzwierciedlać jego uczucia. Przełączył piosenkę i zaraz rozbrzmiały pierwsze tony _Policy of truth_, przynosząc ze sobą niewątpliwą ulgę. Ten utwór był bezpieczniejszy, nie przywodził na myśl żadnych skojarzeń, sprawiających, że jeszcze bardziej obsesyjnie skupiał się na Mokubie. Irracjonalnie nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby darzyć takimi uczuciami inną osobę niż swojego młodszego brata – ostatniego, do którego powinien był to poczuć.

Droga do domu zajęła mu mniej czasu niż zazwyczaj. Otworzył drzwi, nie spodziewając się nikogo zastać; pokojówki kończyły pracę o wiele wcześniej, a Mokuba rzadko kiedy chodził spać po północy. Jednak kiedy tylko zrobił kilka kroków w głąb korytarza, dotarły do niego niewyraźne dźwięki, za których źródło Kaiba uznał włączony telewizor. _Ile razy mu mówiłem, żeby nie siedział do tak późna... _Seto przewrócił oczami, odwieszając płaszcz. Przeszedł do salonu, mając już przygotowaną reprymendę, lecz ta nagle gdzieś uleciała, kiedy zobaczył śpiącego na sofie młodszeo brata. Zatrzymawszy się, bez słowa przyglądał się Mokubie, jego czarnym włosom opadającym na poduszkę czarną kaskadą, subtelnie rozchylonym wargom, miarowo unoszącej się i opadającej pod wpływem spokojnego oddechu klatce piersiowej. Nawet w bladym świetle telewizora ten widok potrafił poruszyć go do głębi.

Kucnął przy kanapie i powoli przesunął zimnymi palcami wzdłuż policzka Mokuby. Odgarnął z oczu pojedyncze czarne kosmyki, badał wzrokiem niewinny wyraz twarzy. Jego kciuk powoli przesunął się wzdłuż dolnej wargi, jeszcze wyraźniej ją rozchylając. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak cholernie tęsknił za bliskością Mokuby. Pochylił głowę; słodki, delikatny zapach uderzył go w nozdrza, pobudzając zmysły. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na pełne wargi, ganiąc się za myśl, że czasem wolałby nie mieć tak silnej woli. Jednak jego usta powędrowały jedynie na krawędź szczęki, muskając ją lekko. To i tak więcej, niż mógłby oczekiwać. _Nie po to włożyłem tyle trudu w trzymanie go na dystans, by teraz spieprzyć to jedną chwilą słabości_, pomyślał, a mimo to nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. _Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo mnie w tym momencie_ _prowokujesz.__ Zdecydowanie czas do łóżka. _Ostrożnie wsunął ramiona pod kolana i plecy chłopaka, delikatnie go unosząc. Nie spodziewał się, że Mokuba będzie aż tak lekki. _I to ty__, mały chuderlaku,__ w kółko mi powtarzasz, że powinienem jeść więce__j_, Seto uśmiechnął się blado.

Tuląc do siebie drobne ciało, wolnym krokiem przeszedł w stronę schodów, a potem w ich górę. Drogę znał na pamięć, dzięki temu nie musiał palić światła, co mogłoby jedynie niepotrzebnie wybudzić Mokubę ze snu. Po cichu otworzył drzwi do pokoju brata, po czym z nadzwyczajną troską ułożył go na łóżku. Usiadłszy obok, zdjął mu najpierw buty, następnie powoli zsunął spodnie. Myśl o przyglądaniu się Mokubie była zła, tak samo jak cała jego niebraterska miłość, za którą tyle razy się przeklinał. I zrobił to po raz kolejny, opatulając młodszego Kaibę kołdrą i kocem; bez względu na to, że właśnie kończył się czerwiec, Seto wiedział, jak łatwo marzł jego brat, nawet w lecie potrafił obudzić się, drżąc z zimna.

_Teraz powinno być ci ciepło, hm? _Seto pogładził dłonią kołdrę przy ramieniu Mokuby. _Chociaż... Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy przychodziłeś do mojej sypialni, żeby się ogrzać. Mógłbyś mnie ochrzanić za te słowa. W końcu to tylko moja wina, że oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Ale naprawdę cię kocham, wiesz? Naprawdę. I zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. Tylko tego jednego nie jestem w stanie... Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, jestem tego pewien. _Seto nie wyobrażał sobie wypowiedzieć tych słów inaczej, jak tylko w myślach. Już dawno temu przestał mówić o swoich emocjach, nawet tego nie chciał. Ale przede wszystkim nie był w stanie, nie potrafił. Wolał wyrażać swoje uczucia poprzez zachowanie, nieważne jak nieporadnie mu to wychodziło. Westchnął, jeszcze raz zerkając na spokojne oblicze Mokuby, z trudem powstrzymując się, by przynajmniej jeszcze jeden raz go nie dotknąć. _Dobranoc, Moki._

Niechętnie wstał. Ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, to po prostu wyjść. Coraz trudniej było mu ignorować kolejne obrazy, jawiące się w jego myślach i sprawiające, że jedynym czego chciał, to położyć się przy Mokubie i nie ruszać od niego aż do rana. _Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy. Jesteś odrażający. _Musiał przestać, dobrze o tym wiedział i zmusił się, by to zrobić. Jednak kiedy tylko ułożył dłoń na klamce, doszedł go ledwie dosłyszalny, ochrypły szept, przez który znieruchomiał, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Jedynie jego serce zabiło szybciej, jak gdyby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.

– Zostań.


	3. Burning inside

**Jak na pewno zauważyliście, na początku każdego rozdziału dodaję jakąś piosenkę. Pisanie po angielsku niejako wymusza na mnie, by dany fragment był w tym właśnie języku, bo i po co zamieszczać coś, czego nikt nie zrozumie. Tutaj ta swoboda jest większa i zamierzam ją od czasu do czasu wykorzystać.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smutno mi, bo nie mogę używać gwiazdek zamiast interlinii.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I czując Cię obok, o<em>_powiem o wszystkim_

_Jak często się boję i czuję się nikim_

_Twoje łzy miażdżą mi serce_

_I opadam, i wzbijam się, i ciągle chcę więcej_

* * *

><p><em>Zostań.<em> To jedno słowo całkowicie wprawiło go w osłupienie. Był pewien, że Mokuba przez cały ten czas spał. Przeklął siebie i własną nieostrożność; nie powinien był pozwalać sobie na tak wiele, gdyby wiedział, nigdy nie zdobyłby się na taką czułość. A teraz stał z drżącymi rękoma, niezdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Jak gdyby cała jego wolna wola nagle uleciała, zaś wszystkie myśli, wszystkie pragnienia uciekły do tej cichej prośby. Musiał zebrać pozostałe w nim resztki zdrowego rozsądku, by nie ulec, co jeszcze nigdy nie zdawało się być aż tak trudne.

– Śpij dalej – powiedział chłodno.

– Ale Nii-sama – Seto usłyszał jakiś szelest za plecami, jednak nie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Jedynie modlił się w duchu, by Mokubie nie przyszło do głowy, aby do niego podejść, choć nawet sama słodycz, jaką słyszał w głosie chłopaka, wystawiała jego samokontrolę na ciężką próbę. – Nie chcę spać. Chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu...

Przebudził się, kiedy Seto zaczął go rozbierać. Początkowo myślał, że wciąż śni; delikatność, jakiej starszy brat nie okazywał mu od tak dawna, jego bliskość, dotyk zdawały się być zbyt cudowne, jak na coś rzeczywistego. Nie mógł zrezygnować z tego, na co tak długo czekał, nawet gdyby musiał upraszać się, by Seto przy nim został.

– Nie bądź niedorzeczny. Jest prawie pierwsza, a ja jestem cholernie zmęczony. Idę spać, a ty najlepiej zrób to samo.

– Nii-sama... – Żal wyczuwalny w głosie Mokuby wywołał nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersiach Seto. – Czekałem na ciebie cały dzień...

Mokuba usiadł na łóżku, smutno wpatrując się w plecy starszego brata. Nie rozumiał, z czego wynikała nagła zmiana w jego zachowaniu; równocześnie zmroziła go świadomość, że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Seto reagował na niego w ten sposób. Chłopak próbował pospiesznie zanalizować swoje postępowanie, lecz wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, czym zaskarbił sobie nagłą niechęć swojego Nii-sama. Na dobrą sprawę nie zdążył zrobić tak naprawdę niczego, tym większą dezorientację to w nim wzbudziło.

– Nie będę się powtarzał – typowy monotonny głos Seto nabiegł irytacją, którą Kaiba zwykł okazywać wszystkim za wyjątkiem Mokuby. – Jest późno, jestem zmęczony po pracy i nie chce mi się z tobą siedzieć tylko dlatego, że masz taki kaprys.

Wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Gdyby został, nie byłby w stanie utrzymywać tej chłodnej obojętności wobec Mokuby ani sekundy dłużej. Nienawidził siebie, nienawidził Seto Kaiby, który targany sprzecznościami nie potrafił zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Stał sam na środku pogrążonego w ciemności korytarza, wyrzucając sobie własną głupotę, gdy nagle dotarł do niego stłumiony szloch. Coś w nim pękło; chciał się stąd ruszyć, wrócić do Mokuby, wziąć go w ramiona i bez ustanku powtarzać, że żadne z jego słów nie było prawdziwe. _Masz swoją pieprzoną opiekę. _Mokuba nie zasługiwał na to. Najwspanialsza osoba, jaką znał, zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze; na obchodzenie się z nim z miłością, której potrzebował i oczekiwał. Seto znów naszły wątpliwości; czy to był właśnie sposób, w jaki powinien chronić młodszego brata? Zganił się jednak, bo brzmiało to jak szukanie pretekstu. A Mokuba zapomni. Przejdzie mu, zobaczy, że nie warto przejmować się kimś tak beznadziejnym jak jego Nii-sama. Nii-sama... Czy on w ogóle jeszcze zasługiwał, by być nazywanym w ten sposób?

Nie chciało mu się spać, nie miał ochoty zupełnie na nic. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść katusz, jakie niósł ze sobą płacz Mokuby, Seto udał się do swojego gabinetu, licząc na to, że uda mu się uciec w pracę. Usiadłszy przy biurku, zapalił stojącą na nim lapkę. W słabym świetle zaczął przeglądać leżące przed nim dokumenty, lecz jego myśli były zbyt głośne, by zagłuszył je szelest przewracanych kartek. _Uspokój się_, zganił się w myślach, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Cisnął o podłogę plikiem dokumentów. Oparł łokcie na blacie i wczepił palce we włosy, niemal boleśnie wbijając paznokcie w skórę głowy. Uczucie pustki, trawiące go od wielu lat, jeszcze nigdy nie zdawało się być tak dewastujące. Jeszcze do niedawna naprawdę wierzył, że może poczuć się lepiej. Teraz wątpił, by na to zasługiwał.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Uniósł wzrok, automatycznie przenosząc dłonie na oparcie fotela. Pomimo słabego światła wciąż był w stanie dostrzec zaczerwienione policzki Mokuby i, _niech cię szlag, Seto_, wilgotne ślady pod smutnymi oczami.

– Mówiłeś, że idziesz się położyć – powiedział cicho Mokuba, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. – Mówiłeś, że jesteś zmęczony...

Nie odpowiedział, nie wiedział nawet co. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że powinien zachowywać się w ten sam oziębły sposób, choć nie pragnął niczego innego, jak ukoić Mokubę. Wciąż powtarzał sobie, że to dla jego dobra. Że tylko tak może wybić mu siebie z głowy, nawet jeżeli była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał.

– Miałem dzisiaj okropny dzień, wiesz? Potrzebowałem cię, dlatego czekałem na ciebie tak długo... Jak myślisz, jak ja się czuję, kiedy teraz mnie odrzucasz? – Mokuba przerwał, by otrzeć oczy wierzchem dłoni. Powstrzymywał się przed płaczem, co z każdym jego słowem i każdą sekundą ciszy ze strony Seto stawało się coraz trudniejsze. – Nie jestem twoją zabawką, Nii-sama... Nie możesz... nie możesz w jednej chwili okazywać mi ciepłych uczuć, żeby... żeby zaraz potem mnie odtrącić.

Gdy kolejne łzy spłynęły w dół oczu Mokuby, chłopak już nawet nie starał się ich powstrzymywać. Milczenie Seto bolało go bardziej, niż gdyby jego brat zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć, kazał mu wyjść; wszystko, tylko nie bycie ignorowanym.

– To tak strasznie boli – wyszeptał młodszy Kaiba. Obok przenikającego go smutku, zaczęła narastać w nim frustracja. – Cholera, Nii-sama, odpowiedz mi w końcu! – niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie uniósł głos.

Seto oniemiał. Wiedział, że zasłużył na gniew Mokuby; sam był na siebie wściekły za doprowadzenie brata do takiego stanu. Niemniej jednak fakt, że chłopak krzyknął na niego po raz pierwszy w życiu, wprawił go w osłupienie. Nie mógł pozostać dłużej bierny, choć najchętniej całkowicie by zniknął, zapadł się pod ziemię, cokolwiek byle tylko uciec od przerastającej go sytuacji. _Myślenie typowe dla słabych ludzi_, zbeształ samego siebie.

– Idź spać. – Do kogo należał ten ostry ton? Seto ciężko było poznać w nim własny głos, który teraz zdawał się być niesamowicie obcy i odległy.

– Więc... Więc to wszystko? Wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia? – Seto zamknął oczy. To wyostrzyło jego zmysły; drżący szept Mokuby był jeszcze wyraźniejszy, tak samo jak brzmiące w nim rozgoryczenie. Kiedy chłopak ponownie wrzasnął, Kaiba rozpoznał w nim znajomą bezradność. – Moje uczucia naprawdę nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?

Jak on może tak myśleć? – przeszło Seto przez myśl, choć paliła go świadomość, że sam do tego doprowadził. To była wyłącznie jego wina, ale przecież właśnie o to od początku chodziło. Dlaczego więc to było tak bolesne? Nie pownien się nad tym roztkliwiać. Jakże miał już wszystkiego dosyć. Tego wszystkiego było dla niego za wiele. Jednocześnie aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tak po prostu zaprzeczyć, niwecząc swoje wcześniejsze starania, tylko dlatego, że widok pełnego złości a zarazem smutku Mokuby rozdzierał jego serce na drobne części.

– Nie waż się nigdy więcej podnosić na mnie głosu – rozkazał niemal szeptem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Mokuba go posłucha – gdyby to jego ktoś potraktował w ten sposób, zareagowałby zupełnie na odwrót.

– Stałeś się zupełnie jak on! – Mokuba nie zamierzał usłuchać polecenia, jeszcze bardziej unosząc głos. – Jesteś jak Gozaburo, traktujesz ludzi jak swoje cholerne zabawki i nie liczysz z nikim, poza sobą samym!

Zrobił to specjalnie. Chciał ugodzić w najboleśnejszy punkt starszego brata, zrobić coś, co całkowicie wyprowadziłoby go z równowagi, wstrząsnęło nim, chciał odrzeć go z chłodnej obojętności, która zdawała się bezpowrotnie przywrzeć do jego twarzy. Jednak gdy Seto odwrócił się w jego stronę i pierwszym, co uderzyło Mokubę było zranione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, od razu tego pożałował. Już miał otworzyć usta, by wymamrotać przeprosiny, zapewnić swojego Nii-sama, że wcale tak nie myśli, lecz Kaiba momentalnie sprawił, że nowa fala wściekłości zalała jego młodszego brata.

– Wyjdź – Seto poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w twarz. – Wyjdź, nie chcę cię widzieć.

To już nie było wyłącznie zmuszanie się do tego, by zachować dystans pomiędzy sobą a Mokubą. Teraz musiał powstrzymywać się, by nie wyładować całej frustracji, jaka niebezpiecznie w nim narosła. Nikt nigdy nie odważył się odezwać do niego w ten sposób; najgorsza obelga, słowa, które zaczęły palić każdy cal jego duszy.

– Bo powiedziałem ci prawdę? Bo nie chcę, żebyś traktował mnie w ten sposób? Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, że coś złego się z tobą dzieje, Nii-sama? – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział dobitniej, po raz pierwszy bez charakterystycznego respektu, czułości, za to z czysto ironicznym zabarwieniem. Utraciwszy nad sobą panowanie, Mokuba nie myślał nad swoimi słowami, nie zwracał uwagi na ich konsekwencje. Jedyne czego żałował, to słabości, która dopadła go przed chwilą. Skoro Seto ranił go każdym słowem, każdą sekundą ciszy, nie miał zamiaru dłużej pozostawać wobec tego bierny.

– Głupi – wyszeptał Seto; wiedział, że podsycanie kłótni nie mogło w niczym pomóc, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć innego ujścia dla wszystkich emocji, jakie destrukcyjnie się w nim nawarstwiły. – Ty naprawdę niczego nie rozumiesz.

– Nie jestem głupi! – Mokuba krzyknął po raz kolejny, przestępując krok w stronę brata. Łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy, ale nie zwracał na to nawet najmniejszej uwagi. – To ty nie rozumiesz... Nie rozumiesz, że potrzebuję dawnego ciebie... że tęsknię za Nii-sama, który o mnie dbał, któremu na mnie zależało... Nie chcę zimnej, obcej mi osoby, która jedyne co, to...

– Jesteś głupi – powtórzył Seto, ostrym tonem przerywając Mokubie. Nie był w stanie dłużej słuchać następnych zarzutów; zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele powodów dał Mokubie, by prawił mu wyrzuty, lecz im więcej ich było, tym bardziej coś się w nim załamywało, sprawiając, iż niebezpiecznie balansował pomiędzy rozpłakaniem się a wybuchem niepohamowanej złości. – Jesteś głupim, rozpuszczonym dzieciakiem. Nie potrafisz docenić, ile dla ciebie zrobiłem, poświęciłem całe moje życie, że zapewnić ci wszystko, czego mógłbyś kiedykolwiek chcieć, a ty jeszcze śmiesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób? – Ciężki do odczytania wyraz na wilgotnej twarzy Mokuby sprawił, że następne słowa Seto zostawił niewypowiedziane. Choć emocje jeszcze z niego nie uszły, oprzytomniał. To on jest tym starszym, powinien być również odpowiedzialny. Musiał to zakończyć, zanim powie coś, czego potem by żałował. Wziął głęboki oddech, odwracając spojrzenie w inną stronę. – Ta rozmowa jest już zakończona – powiedział spokojniejszym tonem. – Nie próbuj za mną iść – dodał, po czym pospiesznie minął Mokubę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Rozstrzęsiony chłopak powlókł spojrzeniem za Seto. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, by za nim iść. Osunął się na podłogę i, chowając twarz między kolanami, nie miał siły nawet na dalsze łzy.

* * *

><p>Wtrząsany przez spazmatyczny szloch, nienawidził swojego życia mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł aż taką wściekłość. Na siebie, bo początkowo naprawdę chciał swoimi słowami sprawić przykrość jedynej osobie, na której mu zależało. Na swoją przeszłość, bo to ona wytworzyła w nim mechanizm obronny, zgodnie z którym kiedy ktoś próbował go zranić, on musiał oddać to z nawiązką. Na Mokubę, bo perfekcyjnie wiedział co zrobić, by się na nim odgryźć i co powiedzieć, by poruszyć go do głębi. I znów na siebie, bo dał młodszemu bratu powód, by to wszystko wykrzyczał. A teraz, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć, chował twarz w poduszce, wypłakując uczucia, z którymi nijak nie potrafił sobie poradzić.<p>

_Stałeś się zupełnie jak on. _Te słowa dźwięczały w jego głowie z jeszcze większą siłą, kiedy został sam. Nie mógł wyzbyć się strachu o to, że Mokuba naprawdę tak uważał. A jeżeli miał rację? Jeżeli sposób, w jaki go traktował, przypominał mu o okrucieństwie, z jakim obchodził się z nimi ich przybrany ojciec? Choć Mokuba nigdy nie poznał go w całości, on nie wiedział, nie... Seto boleśnie wczepił palce we włosy, lecz to nie pomogło w oderwaniu myśli od wspomnień, których, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci. Mocno zagryzł dolną wargę, niemal do krwi i zacisnął powieki. Nie zamierzał płakać. Wiedział, że _on _właśnie tego by chciał; jednocześnie miał aż nadto powodów do kolejnych łez. Emocje, jakie zdążyły się w nim nagromadzić, sprawiały niemal fizyczne cierpienie.

_Drzwi się otwierają, po czym głośno zatrzaskują. To na pewno on. Czuję ten pieprzony zapach, od którego chce mi się rzygać. Nie podnoszę spojrzenia; przez gorączkę nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić nawet, gdybym chciał. Słyszę jednak, jak podchodzi bliżej. Nie musi nic mówić, znam go zbyt dobrze i wiem, o co mu chodzi. I chociaż powinienem się już dawno przyzwyczaić, zastygam w bezruchu niczym bezbronne zwierzę, do którego zaraz się strzeli. Tym właśnie tu jestem. Tak się mnie tutaj traktuje. _

– _Seto – za każdym razem, kiedy wypowiada moje imię, mam wrażenie, że robi to z obrzydzeniem. Chyba czeka na moją reakcję, bo robi pauzę, jednak ja pozostaję cicho. – Do cholery, patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię._

– _Źle się czuję. – Sam nie wiem, dlaczego to mówię. To oczywiste, że nie dba o moje samopoczucie. Dlatego też się nie dziwię, gdy łapie mnie za włosy i przekręca na plecy. Teraz muszę na niego spojrzeć; zimny dreszcz przechodzi w dół mojego kręgosłupa, gdy widzę jego napawającą mnie wstrętem twarz._

– _Nie wywiązałeś się z tego, do czego byłeś na dziś zobowiązany, czyż nie? _

– _Nie rozumiem, po co zadajesz pytanie, na które już znasz odpowiedź. – Niekiedy mówię coś, o czym z góry wiem, że go zirytuje. Jednak to jeden z niewielu sposobów, bym czuł, że przynajmniej czasami mu się sprzeciwiam. _

_Tak jak się spodziewałem, efekt może być tylko jeden. Siada na łóżku i ponownie ciągnie mnie za włosy; teraz boli mnie nawet skóra głowy. _

– _Bezczelny, rozpuszczony gówniarz._

_Bywa, że już mi wszystko jedno. Tak jak teraz, gdy mam ochotę roześmiać mu się w twarz. Naprawdę uważa, że po traktowaniu mnie jak bezwartościowe gówno, wciąż mogę być jakkolwiek rozpuszczony? Nie mówię jednak nic. Chcę, żeby już sobie poszedł i zostawił mnie samego, nawet jeżeli sam nie wierzę, że to możliwe. Korzystając z tego, że nie zmusza mnie do patrzenia na siebie, chowam twarz w poduszce._

– _Nie wkurwiaj mnie – odzywa się niemal momentalnie. – Odpowiedz na pytanie. – Nie odzywam się. Znów czuję pieczenie na samym czubku głowy, kiedy gwałtownie ciągnie mnie ku sobie. Nie kończy na tym; opiera kolano na moim brzuchu, powodując, że niekontrolowane jęknięcie opuszcza moje usta. – Odpowiedz, Seto. – Pomimo agresji z jaką mnie traktuje, jego głos jest spokojny. To takie pozorne. Znam go zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, że wewnątrz się gotuje. Zwłaszcza, że cały czas zachowuję milczenie. – Chyba wiesz, że jeżeli nie odpowiesz, będę musiał cię ukarać, prawda? No, powiedz mi, Seto. Wiesz to, prawda?_

– _Skoro i tak zamierzasz mnie ukarać, tylko dlatego, że jestem chory i czuję się zbyt źle, żeby się uczyć, po prostu to zrób i wreszcie zostaw mnie samego. – Nie mogę tak zwyczajnie zrobić tego, czego ode mnie wymaga. To sprawiłoby, że czułbym się jak jego marionetka, którą od lat stara się ze mnie zrobić. Poza tym obaj wiemy, że i tak mnie ukarze. Potrafię to wyczytać z tonu jego głosu, ze sposobu, w jaki na mnie patrzy, jak coraz boleśniej wbija we mnie kolano, zaciskając dłoń w moich włosach na tyle mocno, że do oczu podchodzą mi łzy._

– _Przeproś mnie._

_Nie mam pojęcia, co podkusiło mnie, by na niego splunąć. Początkowo zdaje się być w szoku. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, twarz szybko wykrzywia w gniewie, zastępując złudny spokój. Łapie mnie za dłoń i wyciera nią ślinę._

– _Ty mały, pieprzony skurwielu – niemal krzyczy, uderzając mnie w twarz. Potem robi to jeszcze raz i kolejny, i..._

_Sięga do zapięcia od moich spodni. Próbuję krzyczeć, ale szybko knebluje mnie ręką. Jest zbyt silny, bym mógł mu się wyrwać, więc pluję na jego dłoń, którą trzyma na moich ustach. To rozsierdza go jeszcze bardziej. Przesuwa mi dłonią po twarzy, rozmazując na niej moją ślinę. Kiedy wrzeszczę i się szamoczę, znów mnie policzkuje. Zsuwa moje spodnie wraz z bokserkami na tyle, na ile jest mu to potrzebne. Potem przewraca mnie na brzuch i nic nie widzę, moja twarz jest zatopiona w poduszce. Za to czuję. I to o wiele więcej, niż bym sobie tego życzył. Kurwa, tyle bym oddał, by tego w ogóle nie było. Tyle razy to przeżyłem, znam na pamięć niemal każdy jego ruch. _

_A mimo to za każdym razem boję się tak samo._

_Próbuję myśleć o czymś innym. Czymkolwiek. Nie chcę skupiać się na jego ruchach, cierpienia, jaki ze sobą niosą. Jak gdybym płonął od wewnątrz, a każda moja komórka była rozrywana tym pieprzonym bólem. Znów zaciska palce w moich włosach. Dochodzą do mnie pojedyncze słowa, coraz częściej przerywane głośnym dyszeniem tuż nad moim uchem. Wiem, że już nie mogę niczego zrobić. Czekam na koniec tego horroru, pojedyncze łzy spływają w dół moich policzków. Wmawiam sobie, że to przez gorączkę, tak samo jak pot, który gwałtownie oblał moje ciało. Ale nie chcę płakać. Nie będę płakać. Nie okażę słabości. Nie zatracę siebie, mojej dumy. Żeby przetrwać, po raz kolejny staram się myśleć o czymś innym, byle nie o przeszywającym mnie bólu i tym, co je powoduje. Wmawiam sobie, że to tylko pieprzony koszmar. Ten cholerny skurwiel wcale mnie nie gwałci... Nie, nie potrafię. Nie potrafię udawać, kiedy to tak kurewsko boli. Rozsadza mnie od środka. Krzyczę, ale mój głos gubi się w satynowym materiale. _

_Jego ruchy są nieregularne, chaotyczne. Przez to jeszcze trudniejsze do wytrzymania. Każdy z nich jest moim końcem. Któryś z nich mógłby być nim naprawdę. Nie mogę tak myśleć. Kurwa, nie. Muszę przez to przejść, mam dla kogo. Opanuj się. Nie moge o nim myśleć, nie teraz. Nieważne, że jest jedynym, co trzyma mnie przy życiu. Słyszę głośne, przeciągłe jęki. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Już jest po wszystkim. Wstaje, a mimo to nie jest mi lżej. Podciąga spodnie, zapina je. Znam to na pamięć. Zaraz wyjdzie albo zostanie, żeby zapalić i kpiącym spojrzeniem dać wyraz swojej pogardy wobec mnie, jak gdyby obrzydzenie, które czuję do samego siebie nie było wystarczające. Przeraża mnie dokładność, z jaką potrafię to odtworzyć. Wszystko zlewa się w powtarzalną całość. Pewnie dlatego jedyne, czego nie pamiętam, to który to juz raz._

_Wychodzi. Zostawia mnie samego, lecz nie czuję oczekiwanej ulgi. Chowam twarz w dłoniach. Chciałbym, żeby ta agonia wreszcie się skończyła. Chciałbym... Moje życzenia od dawna nic nie znaczą. Zupełnie jak ja._


End file.
